Planestriker (5e Class)
The Planestriker To (Never) be added Playing a Planestriker To(Never) be added Creating a Planestriker Requirements Alignment: Any Chaotic Starting Age: Moderate Race: Any Class Features As a Planestriker you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d10 per Planestriker level Hit Points at 1st Level: 10 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d10 (or 6) + Constitution modifier per Planestriker level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: Light and Medium armor. Weapons: Simple and Martial Weapons Tools: Artisan's Tools Saving Throws: Constitution, Strength Skills: Choose 2 from Athletics, Intimidation, Nature, Perception, Survival. ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a'') Greataxe or (''b) Battleaxe & 3 Handaxes * A set of Artisan's tools * Chain Shirt * 6d6 (21) gold Table: The Planestriker Spells and Whatnot Fighting Style At 1st level, you may take one of the following Fighting Styles. Note you cannot take more than one style, unless specified otherwise. Defense While you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC Dueling When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. Great Weapon Fighting When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die for an attack you make with a melee weapon that you are wielding with two hands, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll, even if the new roll is a 1 or a 2. The weapon must have the two-handed or versatile property for you to gain this benefit. Two-Weapon Fighting When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier. Strike Dice At 1st level, you have a number of Strike Die, equal to 1/2 your level (min 1, rounded down). Some of your features will ask you to roll one, to calculate damage. You regain all Strike Die lost from a long rest, and 1d3 + 2 Strike Die from a short rest. At 10th level, you can spend one hit die (a maximum of 5 per long rest) to restore a Strike Die. Cleave Starting at 2nd level, 1/2 your level + your Strength modifier times per long rest (min 1), you can make your next successful attack knock a target 5 feet backwards. Additionally, you may spend a Strike Die to increase the damage Cleave deals. At 7th level, if the target fails a DC (5 + your Strength modifier + 1/2 the damage dealt) Constitution check, they are knocked prone. Handle Smack Beginning at 3rd level, whenever you land a successful attack on a target, you may, as a bonus action, smack the target with your handle, dealing 1d4 + your Strength modifier bludgeoning damage (If you are wielding the weapon in two hands, and it either has Versatile, or Two-Handed, it is 1d6 instead.). At 11th level, Handle Smack becomes a free action, instead of a bonus action. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Way Of The Striker Archetype At 5th level, you choose an archetype. This choice gives you features at 5th, 9th, 13th, and 17th levels. Axe Mastery At 6th level, add +2 damage to all damage and attack rolls made by axes. Extra Attack Starting at 6th level you gain an extra attack. At 20th level, you get another one. Plate Split Beginning at 10th level, 2 + your Strength modifier times per long rest, you can make your next successful attack roll lower a target's AC by 1d5, for 5 minutes. This caps at 5 AC reduced. You can also spend a Strike Die to increase the damage. Nordic Resilience At 14th level, whenever you are targeted by an area of effect spell that would require you to make a saving throw (e.g. dragon's breath), you may spend up to 3 Strike Die, and reduce the damage taken by that amount + your Constitution modifier. Brutal Critical Starting at 15th level, whenever you make a critical hit, roll another damage die of the weapon you're using. Additionally, you may also spend up to two Strike Dice to increase the damage. Glory in Death Starting at 18th level, once per long rest, if damage would lower you to 0 hit points or below, you can choose to keep fighting for 2 minutes. If you reach low enough hit points to die instantly, you can instead choose to spend up to 2 Strike Dice to heal the damage, but you will go to unconsciousness. Way of the Elemental The Planestrikers that choose the Way of the Elemental use the might of the elements themselves, to crush their foes underneath their heels. Even Dragons can-and will-fear Planestrikers that take this archetype. Elemental Affinity Starting at 5th level, choose an element from this table. You gain resistance to that element, and speak the native language of their plane. You may have the damage added by your Strike Die be this element, if you choose, before the damage lands. Additionally, you can toggle adding damage of your element to damage rolls, equal to one size smaller than your current Strike Die (1d4 still is 1d4, however.). Cone of Attributes At 9th level, 2 + your Constitution modifier times per long rest, you may cast the 1st level Evocation, burning hands, using your element instead of fire for the damage type. You cast it at 2nd level, and can roll up to two Strike Dice to add on the damage. Elemental Afterimage At 13th level, once per long rest, you may summon a double of your weapon, made out of your chosen element. Whenever you make an attack roll, you may make a second one, with the second one's damage being of your element. This effect lasts for 1 minute. At 17th level, you can use this three times per long rest. Body of the Elements Starting at 17th level, your body is now more attuned to your chosen element. Your skin changes color, blue for Cold, red for Fire, green for Acid, and yellow for Lightning. You gain a passive bonus, permanently, and are immune to poison damage. Way of the Riftwalker The Planestrikers that choose the Way of the Riftwalker can teleport themselves, using the void to their advantage, to cause disruption across the battlefield. Aggrevoid Starting at 5th level, 1/2 your level + your Constitution modifier times per long rest, if an enemy is within 20 ft. of you, you can teleport to them, as a bonus action. Wherever you teleport, you deal 1d4 + your Constitution modifier force damage to all targets around you, able to spend a Strike Die if you wish. Note that this can hurt allies. At 9th level, this increases to 25 ft. Void Shuriken At 9th level, 1/2 your level times per long rest, whenever you throw a weapon (improvised weapons counting), you can teleport it up to 15 ft. forwards, increasing the range by 15 feet and adding your proficiency bonus as force damage. You can add a Strike Die to the damage, if you wish. Rift-like Mind, Void-like Body Starting at 13th level, you gain 60 ft. of telepathy, and your body ages ten times slower. You only need to eat one meal a week, breathe once an hour, and sleep once a week (though you can sleep more than that to regain features). Child of the Void At 17th level, you are now closer to the void than most others. Your skin turns purple, your eyes turn either white or red, and, as a full-round action, you can teleport up to 65 ft. Additionally, after each short or long rest you take, 2x your Constitution, 2x your Strength, and your proficiency bonus are added as temporary hit points, which disappear after 8 hours.Category:Hall of Shame